La Mémoire dans la peau
by satine01
Summary: un severus OOC, un harry abscent au premier chapitre, et un Mark Evans qui a perdu la memoir: cela donne un petit slash. fic en deux chapitres.FINIEpour l'instant. ajout d'une fleche temporelle
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Mémoire dans la peau

**Auteur:** Satine01

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** SS, HP?

**Disclamer:** Persos à J.K.Rowling, l'histoire à moi.

**Remarques: **

j'utilise pour la plus part des noms d'origine.

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle et je n'utilise pas de correcteurs (ni vif ni morts. lol).

Cette histoire est assez courte (2 chapitres pour l'instant). en fait je me suis pas aperçue quand je l'ai terminée. Pour être honnête, j'avais marre ne pas finir mes fics au brouillon, du coup je me suis dite que celle là se terminera au bout de trois pages recto verso petits carreaux et écrits sur chaque ligne. Peut être un jour je ferais la suite.

Bref, bonne lecture.

ATTENTION! Ceci est un slash donc ceux qui n'aiment pas passez votre chemin!

_Chapitre 1._

Son premier souvenir était son arrivée dans le château. Il avait traversé le parc et s'était dirigé vers les grandes portes du bâtiment. Sans savoir ni pourquoi ni comment, il avait trouvé son chemin dans les dédales des couloirs. Et quelques minutes après son entrée dans le château, il se trouvait dans une des pièces les plus étranges qu'il ait déjà vu.

En attendant que son hôte revienne, il avait appuyé sa tête sur ses mains, ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler plus de choses sur sa vie. En gros, il se souvenait de tous les événements qui se sont passés dans le monde depuis une vingtaine d'années. mais rien sur sa vie, à part ,peut être , un nom qui semblait être sien. Il ne se rappelait rien de la raison qui l'avait poussé venir dans ce lieu (qui lui restait cependant familier).

Il s'était levé et était allé se poster devant une étagère remplie de livres et protégée par une vitre aussi éclatante qu'un miroir. Il regarda son reflet. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il avait l'impression de voir un étranger. Ses longs cheveux couleur corbeau à la teinte écarlate attachés tombaient dans son dos. Son teint légèrement halé et ses yeux brillants d'une lueur curieuse (il s'était aperçu qu'il portait des lentilles de contact sans lesquelles il ne voyait pas grand chose). Son regard légèrement anxieux, mais assez calme en apparence,..., il se dirigea vers la chaise qu'il avait occupé quelques minutes plutôt.

Il n'eut que le temps de se rasseoir quand quelqu'un poussa la porte du bureau. Il se releva pour saluer le vieil homme qui venait de rentrer, suivi d'une autre personne.

"- Restez assis Mark," sourit l'homme se dirigeant vers sa table de travail devant laquelle l'invité était assis.

L'homme, qui était entré avec l'aîné, s'était tranquillement installé sur la deuxième chaise tandis que le vieil homme proposait le thé.

"- Je vous présente Severus Snape," lui fit l'homme et se tourna vers ce dernier. "Mark, Marcus Evans."

"- Je connais le Professeur Snape," dit Mark.

"- Ah oui? Vraiment?" dit le concerné.

"- Nous avons un ami en commun," fit Mark, puis rajouta comme pour lui même. " Ou du moins je le crois."

"- Qu'est ce que...?" avait commencé l'homme.

"- Albus, je ne crois pas qu'il est souhaitable de parler ...," le coupa Mark.

"- Severus a toute ma confiance et il est la seule personne capable de m'aider pour ce dont on a parlé tout à l'heure," dit Dumbledore d'une voix qui ne permettait pas de répliques.

"- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer, s'il vous plais , ce qui se passe!" fit Snape.

"- Il y a trois mois, au moment où le précédent Professeur de DCFM nous quittait, j'ai passé une nouvelle annonce d'embauche," commença Dumbledore." Une réponse m'est parvenue quelque temps après. Comme il se doit j'ai envoyé un test et quand je l'ai lu j'ai vraiment été surpris d'apprendre qu'il existait une personne avec de telles connaissances en Défenses Contre les Forces de Mal. J'ai donc invité cette personne, c'est-à-dire Mark, pour un entretien d'embauche pour aujourd'hui même. Entre temps nous avons échangé quelques lettres. Mais en arrivant aujourd'hui, j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas dés que je l'ai vu."

"- les seules choses dont je me souviens, à part de généralités, c'est... en fait je ne me souviens que m'être, je ne sais comment, retrouvé devant les grilles du château," dit Mark. "j'ai alors demandé au Professeur Dumbledore de l'aide."

"- J'ai ma petite idée sur ce qui vous est arrivé je n'ai jamais dit qu'il savait tout ce qui était arrivé," fit le directeur." Et si j'ai raison, il vaut mieux être deux."

_C'est dans un brouillard à couper du couteau que les deux professeurs atterrirent. Une brume bien étrange; parsemée de pensées de Mark. De temps en temps, ses pensées, sous forme de billes lumineuses les effleuraient en leur laissant une impression de malaise. Tout à coup un de ses points blancs les percuta de plein fouet. Il était entouré d'une légère fumée noire. Il sépara les deux hommes. Chacun de leur côté, il se firent attaquer par des sortilèges qui conditionnaient la mémoire du jeune homme. Des sorts puissants; des sorts de magie noire._

_Au moment même où Snape croyait sa dernière heure sonner, il vit Albus débarquer. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le dernier sort fut dissipé par un autre souvenir. Un point blanc, plus pur que les autres... il s'interposa pour écarter tout possibilité de nouvelle attaque. Puis commença à tourner autour de Snape. Comme s'il essayait le voir de tous les côtés. Et une fois calmé, il entoura les deux hommes._

_**Ils se sentirent tomber dans une pièce où la lumière tamisée faisait régner une ambiance accueillante. Albus s'était approché de la table à leur gauche où un journal avait été abandonné.**_

_**"- Nous sommes le 31 juillet, il y a un an," dit-il, tandis que Snape restait sur place, à écouter le silence mystérieux de la chambre.**_

**_Comme attiré par une voix, il bougea tout à coup vers le seule porte présente. Ce qu'il vit, en entrant, lui coupa le souffle. Les deux hommes pétrifiés à regarder la scène._**

_**La chambre à coucher qui se trouvait devant leurs yeux était plongé dans une demi obscurité. L'air était remplis de douceur et de sueur. Sur le large lit, deux silhouettes se mouvaient en osmose totale. Dans le pénombre on voyait leur peau se toucher; des gouttes de sueur couler dessus. Tous deux atteignirent le point culminant presque silencieusement, avec quelque gémissements de bonheur. La silhouette plus grande s'effondra sur l'autre, qui se blottit alors dans ses bras.**_

**_Quelques instants plus tard, tandis que les deux intrus émergèrent enfin de leur état comateux et s'apprêtèrent quitter les deux amants, la deuxième silhouette, la plus petite, se leva. Sans faire de bruits, la forme sombre s'habilla, puis attrapa sa baguette. Elle s'était ensuite approché du lit et s'accroupit, posant sa main libre sur le visage de l'autre. son geste était tendre, avec un soupçon de regrets pour ce qui allait se passer. Tout à coup, la personne, qui était un jeune homme, se leva et chuchota plus pour elle-même que pour la personne endormie._**

_**"- Je suis désolé," fit l'homme." On aurait pas dû... tu ne sais pas qui je suis... même si je sais tout de toi. ... tu souffrira... et ... moi, j'ai l'habitude... Adieu Severus... je t'aime."**_

**_la silhouette se tu. Puis soupira avant de lancer un "Oubliette!", et s'enfuir par la porte à droite de celle par laquelle les intrus étaient passés. Ceux là furent médusés lorsqu'ils reconnurent les cheveux longs et noirs à la teinte carmin de Marcus Evans._**

_**Snape devint tout à coup blanc comme une linge: le sort d'oubliettes prenait fin et il sentit ses pensées envahies par les souvenirs qu'il avait en commun avec le jeune homme. Voyant son collègue défaillir, Albus lui agrippa le bras et ils quittèrent les souvenirs de Mark. **_

le jeune homme les regardait revenir à eux et fut frappé par la pâleur plus qu'habituelle de Snape qui fut poussé par Albus dans un fauteuil. Puis, tandis que Mark lui lançait des regards interrogatifs, il alla s'installer tranquillement à son bureau.

"- Votre cerveau a été conditionné pour oublier des souvenirs," annonça le vieil homme. "Un sort de magie noire."

"- Oui, je sais du quel sort vous parlez," acquiesça Mark.

"- Cependant, il semblerait - je l'ai découvert après m'être fait attaqué - que votre cerveau a eu une réaction d'autodéfense en mettant à l'abris quelques souvenirs. De même que certains souvenirs ont été si forts qu'ils se sont protégé eux-mêmes."

"- Et ... heu ... il y a quelque chose que vous avez vu?" demanda le jeune homme jetant un regard en biais à Snape.

"- Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous voyez par vous même," soupira Albus en lui présentant sa pensine où il avait déjà mis ce qu'il a vu.

Un grand blanc en suivit.

"- Je ne me souviens vraiment de rien," dit Mark rompant enfin le silence. "Par contre, je peux dire plusieurs choses à propos du sort."

Il se tu comme pour bien choisir ses mots.

"- Je pense qu'avant que le sort ne se déclenche, j'étais au courant de son _'existence'_ dans ma vie," soupira-t-il. "Et j'ai du faire plusieurs recherches à son sujet. C'est un des sorts de magie noire , la plus difficile. Seul quelqu'un de totalement imprégné avec pouvait le lancer. C'est un sort qui, après avoir choisi le type de souvenirs et les conditions de leurs effacements, se met en place et est impossible ni à détecter, ni à enlever. Jusqu'au moment où il se met en marche. Je ne pense pas avoir eu connaissance de la condition de son déclenchement."

Il s'arrêta de parler, gêné. Les deux hommes présents dans la pièce comprirent qu'il avait parlé pas autant pour leur dire ce qu'il savait, mais plus pour ne pas avoir à supporter ce silence. Sans demander l'avis des deux autres, Albus se leva et les laissa seuls. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment, puis Mark se détourna vers la fenêtre. Il soupira avant de prendre la parole.

"- Je suis désolé," dit-il fixant la forêt qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. "Je ne me souviens vraiment de rien. Rien de l'année dernière ni de ma vie d'avant. je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous ai lancé ce sort. Surtout que je vous avais dit ... je ...je ne sais même pas si s'est vrai!"

il entendit un gémissement derrière lui. Se retournant il vit quelque chose qui, il le savait, n'était pas chose courante. Snape le regardait, les yeux noirs brillants d'une lueur douloureuse. Lui, au contraire du jeune homme à côté de lui, était au courant de ce qui s'était passé lors de leur _relation_.

"- Nous nous sommes rencontrés le 31 juillet il y a deux ans," commença Snape d'une voix étrangement rauque. "c'était le soir. Dans une discothèque Oui, vous avez bien lu! Sev a une vie sociale! Lol. Une de vos amis vous a traîné et nous a presque obligé de danser ensemble sous le prétexte que nous nous fixions depuis un moment. La soirée est passée trop vite. J'avais, sans vraiment le cherché, trouvé un interlocuteur qui en plus d'avoir de l'esprit était un bon danseur. Cela me changeait de gosses que j'enseignais. et puis nous nous sommes revus. Plusieurs fois. Beaucoup trop de fois à mon goût. Mais je ne me plaignait pas. Et au bout de quelques mois, tu as volé mon cœur Qui a dit qu'il en avait pas! Méchants lecteurs! . Et cela semblait réciproque."

Snape soupira.

"- Marcus Evans, 22 ans, sorcier hors pair."

Il se tu.

De nouveau un silence. Puis Mark bougea. Il se plaça devant Snape et le regarda dans les yeux.

"- Je suis vraiment perdu!" dit-il et vit un éclair de tristesse passer dans les yeux de l'autre. "Je ne sais quoi faire. Je sens cependant que je ne me suis jamais plein à personne. Peut être si je me confesse à vous veux dire que je vous fait inconsciemment confiance."

Il fit une pause et ses yeux détaillèrent Snape de la tête aux pieds. Il eut un sourire en coin.

"- Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce qui ma poussé à vous quitter," fit-il sur un ton de plaisanterie pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Snape eut un air surpris un moment, puis secoua la tête.

"- Au moins vous n'avez pas perdu votre sens d'humour," dit-il réprimant un sourire, puis redevint sérieux.

Il tendit sa main et Mark lui donna la sienne.

"- Redécouvre la vie avec moi," dit-il fixant les yeux du jeune homme. "Redécouvre qui tu est à mes côtés."

Mark eut un sourire sincère. C'était une très belle déclaration.

à suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Mémoire dans la peau

**Auteur:** Satine01

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** HP, SS?

**Disclamer:** Persos à J.K.Rowling, l'histoire à moi.

**Remarques: **

Voici le deuxième chapitre, et pour l'instant le dernier, de ma fic. Si j'ai assez d'inspiration, je la continuerait peut être.

Pour l'instant je l'ai terminée avec une fin potable (enfin je crois).

ATTENTION! Ceci est un slash donc ceux qui n'aiment pas passez votre chemin!

Chapitre 2.

Harry soupira. L'heure de quitter ses amis approchait. Ils étaient tous assis dans un compartiment de Hogwarts express. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Drago et Blaise.

Oh, surprise!

Tout le monde fut choqué d'apprendre le jour de la remise des diplômes, que Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy étaient amis. Drago était venu féliciter Harry en tant que majeur de la promotion (c'est Harry pas Drago qui est majeur) et celui ci n'avait pas rejeté sa main. En résultat: l'évanouissement d'une partie des élèves, et quelques profs; et un grand fou rire difficilement contenu de deux protagonistes (qui éclata une fois sortis de la grande salle).

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Le train s'approchait de la banlieue de Londres. Fixant un point au loin, il repensa au pourquoi de sa décision de partir. Voldemort. Toujours lui. Mais si son départ pouvait garder ses amis en vie... tant pis pour lui... il avait habitude de souffrir.

Ils était enfin arrivés.

"- Hé, Harry! Tu viens?" fit Drago se tournant vers la fenêtre où était assis son ami.

Mais il n'y avait plus personne.

Harry Potter, le Garçon-qui-a-survecu avait disparut du monde des sorciers.

tandis que ses amis le cherchaient, Harry se dirigeait vers l'académie des aurors où il s'était inscrit sous un autre nom. Sa nouvelle vie commençait et il n'allait pas chômer.

Pendant son trajet dans les rues désertes, il libéra son apparence de tous les sorts qu'il y avait placé. Il avait utilisé des enchantements trouvés à la réserve de l'école pour altérer son image physique. Pour les autres, il n'avait presque pas changé depuis son 5eme année, alors qu'en réalité son corps avait prit les traits d'un jeune adulte.

Au portes de l'académie il fut salué par Gérard, gardien des lieu et maître du gymnase de l'établissement. un homme bien bâti, aux longs cheveux blancs et un sourire espiègle. Un ancien militaire moldu. Un homme qui allait lui donner des cours pendant ses années d'entraînement.

Nouvelle vie, nouveau nom, nouvelles connaissances. Tout avait été préparé par Harry depuis longtemps. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Personne pourrait le retrouver; ni ses amis ni ses ennemis, car Harry Potter n'existait plus. Jusqu'au combat final.

4 ans plus tard

"- Mademoiselle Lea Anderson! Vous allez m'écouter oui ou non!" s'écria Harry exaspéré.

La fille en question leva les yeux au ciel et continua son chemin dans la rue déserte.

"- Ce n'est pas parce que nous travaillons ensemble que nous ne pouvons pas sortir tranquillement sans parler du boulot," fit la jeune femme.

"- Je te demandais seulement comment allaient nos ..."

"- Ah! Tais toi!" le coupa-t-elle. "Nous allons dans cette boite et nous allons nous amuser. Nous n'allons pas parler du travail, PAS UN MOT!"

Harry avait la première fois l'envie de frapper une fille.

"- J'étais absent depuis quelques temps," dit-il d'une voix lourde de sous entendus. "Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de mes contacts et je voulais seulement vérifier..."

"- Tu te prend trop au sérieux, relax," soupira Lea tandis qu'ils s'approchait du bâtiment. "Trouve toi une belle nana ou un beau mec et laisse toi aller ce soir!"

Harry soupira. Il s'était trouvé une place au bar. Tranquillement installé, il observait la salle derrière lui grâce au miroir de bar. Il n'avait revu Lea depuis un petit moment et il n'avait encore trouvé personne à son goût. Il allait partir quand son regard tomba sur une silhouette qui se tenait contre le mur pas très loin derrière lui.

C'était un homme de moins de 40 ans. Habillé de noir, ses vêtements le moulaient , ne cachant rien de son corps bien proportionnel et quelque peu gâté par la nature. Une des mains aux longs doits élégants tenait un verre, l'autre était posée à la taille. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en catogan. Ses yeux parcouraient la salle à la recherche de quelque intérêts.

L'homme lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il en était sur. Peut être était ce un sorcier? Dans tous les cas, Harry était attiré par son aura.

Au moment où leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, Lea se laissa tomber sur une chaise voisine. Elle était essoufflée, mais avait un sourire ravi.

"- Fiouf, 4 danses non stop! C'est épuisant," dit-elle avant d'engloutir le verre que le barman lui tendit. "Et devines quoi! J'ai aperçu des connaissances à nous ici!"

"- Quel genre?" demanda Harry fronçant les sourcils.

"- des vieux camarades serpentard! Malfoy et Zabini seniors, et Parkinson," dit Lea. "Ils sont en train de mijoter quelque chose. Je les ai vu jeter des regards mauvais au beau mec que tu regardes depuis tout à l'heure."

Harry la fixa un moment avant de reporter son regard sur l'homme.

Pourquoi les trois mangemorts les plus recherchés depuis la disparition de Voldemort le voulaient-ils? Car le jeune homme n'avait aucun doute , ils voulaient le tuer.

Tout à coup un projecteur envoya un rayon sur l'inconnu et Harry eut un flash. Un souvenir qui le stupéfia.

"- Hé, mais je le connais," fit Lea qui a eut apparemment la même pensée. "C'est l'homme qui travaillait comme espion pour Dumbledore, ..."

"- Severus Snape," dit Harry.

"- Je vois que tu le connais aussi," dit la jeune femme à son tour. "Etant donné que nous ne savons pas ce que les mangemorts lui veulent, il nous faut avoir un œil sur lui. Je penses que ce sera mieux si l'un de nous deux reste avec lui. et comme tu le connais, tu pourras..."

"- Je ne peux pas," soupira Harry. "Il me connais aussi et il me hait."

"- Il connaît ton toi d'avant. il ne te reconnaîtra pas, j'en suis sure!"

elle se leva et d'un pas décidé se dirigea vers l'homme appuyé au mur. Harry resta là, à la suivre des yeux, horrifié de ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Il rencontra le regard amusé de l'homme quand celui-ci vit la jeune femme se diriger vers lui. Harry détourna les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage. Cette fille était folle. Complètement folle. Elle était pire que ...

il sentit quelqu'un prendre place sur le tabouret voisin. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Snape.

"- Je crois que votre amie a eu la même idée que moi," dit l'homme.

Sa voix était grave et riche en sons chauds. Si différente du souvenir qu'il avait d'école.

"- Voudriez vous danser?" demanda l'aîné le regardant avec un sourire en coin.

Harry fit un oui muet avant de le suivre sur la piste de danse.

en une soirée Harry fut plusieurs fois surpris.

Non seulement il avait découvert que Snape pouvait rire, être gentil et drôle, mais aussi que son humour quelque peu inhabituel, pince-sans-rire, lui avait manqué.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir passer une soirée agréable en compagnie de son ancien Professeur de potions.

Mais la soirée se termina trop vite, apportant avec soi un lot de problèmes.

Ils étaient sortis pour prendre l'air (Harry avait aussi découvert que comme lui, Snape fumait). Quelques minutes plus tard ils virent des silhouettes approcher et se mettre d'une manière à leur couper toute retraite.

"- Comme on se retrouve, Snape!" fit une voix féminine et perçante. "On a de la chance que tu sois seul et sans défense!"

"- Oui, beaucoup de chance!" ajouta Malfoy méchamment.

"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez?" fit Snape sachant déjà la réponse.

Il s'était imperceptiblement mit devant le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. il ne savait pas qui Harry était vraiment.

"- On te veut toi, mort ou vif!" fit Zabini.

"- Tu étais le traître que le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherchait!" cracha Malfoy. "Toi, mon meilleur ami. Tu vas payer pour cela!"

Rapide comme un éclair, il s'était approché de deux hommes et avait donné un coup de poing à l'aîné. celui-ci se retrouva par terre, une main sur la mâchoire.

"- Celui-ci, Lucius, je te le rendrais!" chuchota Snape.

Il s'était levé et avait en un rien de temps envoyé son ancien ami au tapis.

"- Espèce de sale ...," avait commencé Zabini en levant sa baguette.

La baguette qui lui échappa des mains. Les trois personnes débout se tournèrent vers Harry d'un air surpris. Dans ses mais se trouvaient 4 baguettes: une, la sienne et les autres celles de 3 mangemorts.

"- On attend gentiment son tour pour recevoir la raclée!" dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

"- Oh, toi! Attend voir…" fit Parkinson.

Elle s'était approché de Harry. Elle était la meilleure en combat de rues, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher, elle alla rejoindre Malfoy au sol.

Profitant de ce moment de distraction Zabini s'était approché de Snape et lui avait assené un coup à l'arrière du crâne. Mais il ne put rien faire d'autre: il alla retrouver ses camarades dans la boue.

Snape n'était pas inconscient, mais le coup l'avait quelque peu assommé. Harry s'était approché de lui.

Avec un demi sourire, il lui tendit la main.

"- Etes-vous donc si rouillé depuis la guerre, Professeur Snape?" demanda-t-il relevant l'homme.

"- Qui êtes-vous vraiment?" demanda celui-ci, sérieux.

"- Je m'appelle vraiment Mark, Professeur," fit Harry dont le visage devint aussi sérieux. "Mon nom complet est Marcus Evans. Je fais partie du bureau de renseignements pour les départements de Justice et de Mystères au Ministère de la Magie Britannique."

FINI (pour l'instant)


	3. pas un chapitre

**Titre:** Mémoire dans la peau COMPLEMENT

**Auteur:** Satine01

Voici une flèche temporelle. C'est-à-dire que je retrace les événements de ma fic _"mémoire dans la peau"_ dans leur ordre temporel.

Je prend comme base l'année 1980 comme année de naissance de Harry Potter.

**_Fin mai 1995:_** suite à la mort de Sirius et les événements de l'année, Harry utilise ses derniers jours à chercher dans la réserve un sort qui pourra altérer son apparence.

Il trouve le sort assez rapidement et l'emploi avant de prendre le train. Le sort influence son physique de telle manière que les autres ont l'impression qu'il ne change pas physiquement, alors qu'il devient un jeune adulte assez mignon et différent de son soi adolescent.

Harry obtient des très bonnes notes aux BUSES.

**_Mai 1998:_** suite à des recherches très poussées et des combines très emmêlées, Harry change de nom. Il devient Marcus Evans. Si l'on voulait vérifier ce changement de nom personne ne pourra prouver que Mark est Harry.

Harry s'inscrit sous le nom de Mark à l'académie des aurors.

Il est majeur de la promotion lors des ASPICS.****

**_1 juin 1998: _**disparition de Harry Potter lors du retour de Hogwarts express.

Début d'entraînements dans l'école des aurors (entraînements magiques et moldus).

Début de la constitution d'un réseau d'_espions_ et _informateurs_ privés par Harry.

**_1 juin 2001:_** Harry est diplômé de l'académie d'aurors. il est engagé presque tout de suite par un service assez particulier du Ministère: les renseignements pour différents bureau (Mystères, Justice...). mais officiellement il est auror.

Son travail est autant un boulot de terrain que les renseignements. Il participe aussi aux missions des autres aurors.

**_31 juillet 2001:_** Harry et quelques autres aurors fraîchement diplômés se battent contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Voldemort perd presque tous ses pouvoirs et disparaît. Il se cache, et tous croient qu'il est mort.

Harry avec quelques autres aurors s'absente assez souvent pour partir à la recherche de Voldemort.

**_31 juillet 2002:_** Harry sort en boite et rencontre Snape.

Harry et Severus ont une relation d'abord appuyée sur de l'amitié, puis sur l'amour.

**_31 juillet 2003:_** après une soirée enivrante avec Severus, Harry lui jette un oubliettes et fuit. En fait il sait que ce soir là sera le combat final: il a retrouvé Voldemort mais avant d'aller l'affronter il a voulu passer sa dernière soirée avec Severus.

Harry combat Voldemort qui n'avait pas encore récupéré depuis leur combat précédent. Il le tu, mais se sent coupable d'avoir tué un homme qui ne pouvait vraiment se défendre.

Avant de mourir Voldemort jette à Harry une malédiction.

Harry passe la plus grande partie de son temps à faire des recherches sur la malédiction.

Il ne revoit pas Severus.

**_fin mai 2004:_** Dumbledore passe l'annonce pour le poste de DCFM.

**_début juin 2004:_** Harry répond à l'annonce.

Harry échange quelques lettres avec Dumbledore.

**_août 2004:_** Harry vient à Hogwarts et perd la mémoire dés qu'il traverse le portail de l'école.


End file.
